


You wanna play it that way huh?

by PikaPals16



Series: Six Queens Under One Roof [4]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Payback, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge, pointless payback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16
Summary: After previously being trapped in Jane's bedroom (to get them to confess, and it worked, but that's irrelevant), Aralyn decides it's time for some payback.ORBoleyn wants to start another prank war and is dragging Aragon along (she isn't complaining though)ORSeymour/Cleves and Parrward are screwed.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Six Queens Under One Roof [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707313
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	You wanna play it that way huh?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnchartedRaider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedRaider/gifts).



> I had something in mind for the next work, but that can wait. This is important.
> 
> Starting in Howard's POV
> 
> (Also, sorry it changes a lot I can't write third person for the life of me)

Listen. When I thought up of the closet plan, I thought Anne would come to me in thanks. Not in glitter.

I wipe my eyes free of the green and gold glitter that had been thrown in my face. I look down to where it came from. A small, green present box sits on the table, the tag saying it was from Anne. Assuming it was for us four matchmakers, I had opened it, only to be blasted in the face. I look closer and find that there's a note as well.

You know Kat, you're always so shiny and glittery,

I thought this would be a nice accessory for you.

And thanks for getting Lina and I together.

Without you, I don't know what I would do.

But this is for locking me inside Jane's room you little piece of crap.

~Anne

_You wanna play it that way, huh? Oh it's on Annie. It's on._

Jane Seymour

_I mean, it's not unlikely for me to be pranked. But being pranked by Catherine?_

Brushing the Silly String out of my eyes, I look at the box that Aragon had left next to my mirror. It's a darker shade of yellow, tied up with a gold ribbon, almost like a present, with a tag saying it was from Catherine. I cautiously open the box again, smaller pieces of Silly String flinging out. Besides the string, there was a note.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue, 

Anne talked me into this first one,

And it won't be over soon.

And thanks for locking us inside your room.

~Catherine

_It all seems a bit out of character for Catherine. I'll have to talk to the others about this._

Catherine Parr

Kitty even warned me that Anne might pull something like this. And I still fell for it. Ink drips from my hands and the green, glittery box that I thought was a gift from Anne. _I should've known better._ I look in the box again, trying not to make a bigger blotch of ink, and see that there's a laminated note inside. _Keeping it safe Anne?_

The mischief and tactics have now formed a pair,

And now it's time a few pranks were set everywhere.

You know, you're so intelligent, independent and strong,

I'm sure you could handle being locked in someone else's room for so long.

Oh wait, that was me.

You're gonna get it.

~Anne

 _Oh boy, this isn't good._ I make a note to talk to Anne about this whole ordeal and turn back to my writing. _What's Anne got up her sleeve now?_

Anna of Cleves

_Of course it had to be water._ I calmly walk to the kitchen and wipe my face with a paper towel. Anne is sitting at the table, scrolling through her feed, when she looks at me, either concerned, or she's putting her musical theatre major to use.

"What happened to you?" The question is only about half-concern as the other half was clearly amused at the sight.

"Oh, I'm sure you would know." Knowing that Anne is the one pulling most of the pranks that occur in the house, I reply with sarcasm--to get her to come clean. But that reaction isn't what's seen. Rather, she looks at me with confusion. _Well, Kat never pulls this type of prank, so if it isn't Anne, who is it?_ "Was it seriously not you?" Anne shakes her head in response. I mouth 'ok' as I return to the living room, where I left the box.

Looking closer than I had before, I see that the box isn't Anne's signature green, but rather gold. _No, it can't be..._ I turn the box looking for the tag that I had simply looked over. I find it, and my eyes widen at the name that's on it. _Catherine?_ I take out the note that I actually did see before getting sprayed in the face with water.

Roses are red,

Two times two equals four,

Hope you're ready

for what's in store.

~Catherine

"What's this?" I jump a little at the sudden comment from the green queen. Anne is staring intensely at the piece of paper I'm holding.

"Just the note that came with the prank." I continue, still trying to process it myself. "Apparently it was Catherine who set it all up. Here, take a look." Anne grabs the note from my hand and reads it as she sits on the couch next to me. "It's so unlike her." Anne looks up from the note and hands it back to me, picking up the golden box with her other hand. 

"And you're the only one she pranked?"

"Well, Jane said she received one from Catherine as well. And when Kat and Cath went out for lunch, Jane saw similar boxes when she was cleaning their rooms." I tell Anne, recalling my conversation with the third queen. "She said she only saw a glance as she was exiting, so she doesn't actually know if they're from Catherine." The green queen nods. "It all seems so weird."

"Well....I'll talk to Catalina about it. Maybe I can figure out what she's up to." I let out a relieved sigh. 

"Thanks. This whole thing's got me on edge." Anne shrugs, saying it was no big deal with a smile. She hops off the couch, makes her way to the stairs, supposedly to Catherine's room, and calls out.

"I'll fill you in later!"

"Thanks again!" I call back. Anne walks up the stairs, and I can hear the footsteps come to a stop and someone's door opening. I look again at the piece of paper in my hands, now with a bit of confidence. _I'm glad she's on my side. I mean, I'm probably overreacting. It's not like she's starting a prank war or anything._

That Boleyn Girl

As soon as Catalina opens the door, I step inside and take the liberty of seating myself on her bed, back against the headboard. The golden queen closes the door, turns to face me, and raises an eyebrow.

"Now, did I say you could sit there?" I 'innocently' beam at my girlfriend. _Which, by the way I'm very very happy I can call her that now. _

"Well, it's not like you could do anything about it." That causes her to roll her eyes. "Wait......you're not going to punish me are you?" I tease, which causes Lina to flush in the cutest way possible.

"Just move over and make room would you?" I laugh at the flustered Catherine, as I make room for her to sit next to me. Once she does, she wraps an arm around my shoulders, and I snuggle into her side.

"You're plan worked like a charm babe." I plant a kiss to the queen's neck. "You're so smart." I whisper into her ear. Catalina blushes once more, but doesn't show any signs of being flustered. _I can still tell the compliment got to her._

"I assume she doesn't know you're involved?" I hum.

"You assume correctly." I say before holding out the box that I had so stealthily stolen from Anna. "And I got the box, just like you told me to." Catalina smiles and gives me a quick kiss before commenting.

"Good girl." I playfully punch Lina's stomach with my free hand.

"Shut up." I retort, but the two of us are laughing. I put the box on the bed before wrapping my arms around Lina's waist and pulling her closer to me. "So what's the next step in our plan your Highness?" The gold queen thinks about it for a moment, before explaining her current thought process.

"The others will be having a meeting by the end of today--you made sure to mention the room right?" I nod, and continue listening intently to Lina's well thought out plan. _Damn, she's actually really good at this, I'm gonna have to drag her into more schemes later._ "Okay, so then Howard's going to say that we're starting something along the lines of a prank war, Parr and Seymour will agree to some extent. And that leaves Anna to be skeptical about their proposal." She thinks again. "Kat's going to want to prank you back, but that doesn't mean she won't prank me... Knowing Cath, she's going to want to talk to you later, so be prepared for that." I nod, making a note in my head.

"Should we worry about Jane? You never know how she's going to react to these things." _Don't want her almost setting the garden on fire.....again._ Lina shakes her head.

"I think we'll be fine, but stay on guard. They're not going to take us down that easily." I smile.

"Competitive much?"

"As if you aren't." She says back, almost automatically. I press a kiss to her cheek before nuzzling my face into her neck. _I bet the others are discussing it right now._

Anna of Cleves

"She has _no_ right to do this to us! We _helped_ her!" Kat rants on about how Anne had no reason whatsoever to treat us like this, blah blah. I end up zoning out and laying my head on Jane's shoulder for a good few minutes. "Anna? Anna!" Hearing my name being called, my attention turns to the pacing pink queen. "Are you even listening?" _If I'm going to be dragged into this, I'm going to be honest._

"No. What were you saying?" Kat pinches the bridge of her nose. _Hey, it's your fault._

"I was asking for ideas?" She asks, trying to jog my memory. Unfortunately for her, I wasn't listening to anything prior to this. She rolls her eyes. "On why Catherine and Anne are working on this together? And what they're doing next?"

"Wait, who says they're working together?" I question, giving off a confused look. _If they're actually working_ _together, why would Anne help me?_

"Each of our notes had a reference to our matchmaker plan." Cath chimes in, probably to give Kat a little breather.

"Well, mine didn't." Seeing the confused looks on my fellow queens' faces, I take out the note from my pocket, handing it to Cath. "I'm pretty sure you guys are overreacting." Jane turns to me as Cath hands the note to the still riled up queen.

"That's, weird, why would they not reference that day in yours?" Before I can come up with a response, Kat pops into the conversation once more.

"Isn't it obvious? It's all part of their plan!"

"..........Or, it's just a coincidence." I say cautiously. _Don't want her getting more fired up than she already is._ "Listen, I think it's strange for Catherine to pull something like this too, but Anne's helping me figure it out and--"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE WANTS YOU TO THINK!" Jane shushes the youngest queen as Cath puts her hand around Kat's mouth, leaving the pink queen to pout.

"I think that's enough for one day." Hearing small whimpers from the queen in front of her, Cath adds, "We'll prank Anne back, I promise," resulting in a Kat hug. 

"Let's think this over." Jane continues. You can tell she's trying not to take a side this in this particular moment. "We should talk this over after dinner, sound good?" The three of us nod, leaving Kittycath to leave my room, hand in hand. Once they do, Jane presses a kiss to my cheek. "You alright babe?"

"Of course, I just have no idea what we've gotten ourselves into." My girlfriend turns me around, bringing me in for a hug and laying her head on my shoulder. "I mean, it's so out of character for Catherine, the thing with Anne is really confusing me, Kat's gonna rage soon, Cath's just.......well Cath."

"Don't worry about it babe." I shift a little to face Jane, and see her loving gaze. We press our lips together, and I forget about the previous events for a bit. "I'm sure it will all be over soon."

~ ~ ~

 _How I wish you were right._ Two days later, and I'm wrapped up in one of my jump ropes. A note drapes in front of me, clearly directed towards Anne, from her younger cousin. How Kat managed to set this up, I have no idea, and I'm not sure I want to know. _Speaking of which....._

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs to reveal an excited Kat, an amused Cath, and a concerned Jane.

"HAH I GOT YOU ANNE--OH MY GOD ANNA I'M SO SORRY!" Kat yells out. _Did she not know Anne was in her room?_ The three queens quickly run over and free me from the trap. "I _follow_ Anne's schedule, she was supposed to fall into....." Kat trails off, as Anne appears at the top of the stairs, her hands behind her back. _Oh god no._

"Maybe so...." The voice isn't Anne's, but rather it comes from behind us, from the entrance to the backyard, where a certain gold queen had been working. Her hands also behind her back. _Oh GOD no._ "But there's one thing you forgot....." She nods her head toward Anne, and naturally, we turn toward her.

"I taught you KitKat." And with that one line, the two queens pull out water guns and shoot all four of us. A golden blur passes by, making her way up the stairs, yet out of the green blur's shooting range. Once they run out of ammo, they retreat back to Catherine's bedroom as Kat attempts to chase after them. "Plus, I have Lina on my side, so you should really know better." I hear Anne call out as the door slams shut, leaving a soaked Kat in the hallway. 

"This isn't over!!" The youngest queen yells at the door before marching to what a presume is the bathroom and (surprisingly) calmly shuts the door.

_What the hell we gonna do now?_

Jane Seymour

_Dear Diary,_

_At this moment, it's Catherine and Anne versus Kat and Cath, leaving Anna and I wrapped up in all their failed attempts. Figuratively and literally. Our household is in chaos, and I'm surprised Catherine's let it go on for this long. Especially since it's been a week and a half since the first prank. Anna's been getting more stressed as she doesn't like seeing the other queens fight like this (that is, unless she willingly gets involved). What makes it worse is that all the fighting is completely pointless, and was just the result of a petty Anne. I don't like seeing anyone getting so worked up over such little things._

_So, it's time to put a stop to things._

_Sincerely,_

_Jane_

I finish signing my name and turn to wake up Anna. She had crawled into my bed last night claiming she couldn't sleep and needed cuddles. I press a kiss to her lips, trying to ease her into waking up. After getting a sleepy groan in response, I whisper in her ear.

"Don't you want to put a stop to the war?" Anna's eyes flutter open. _That got her attention._ "It's a little earlier than usual, so we'll have some time before the others wake up." 

"If we finish early, can I have more cuddles?" I smile at how soft and innocent Anna is in this moment.

"Of course my love." Anna gets out of bed and starts to get ready as fast as a sleepy Anna can go this early in the morning. I get up and follow her to the stairs, as I had gotten ready prior to waking Anna up.

The two of us tiptoe down the steps, being careful not to step on any set up pranks, or remains from previous ones. The entire downstairs is in wreck. Glitter, streamers, silly string, popped balloons, are what I can make out of the giant mess on the floor. Not to mention, all of the other things that are hanging from the ceiling, the furniture, and now Anna. _Of course you ran into that._ Anna struggles to get out of the packaging and duct tape that was strategically placed in front of the kitchen. I help her escape, with her wincing each time a strip is removed.

"God, the house is a mess." The red queen says as I remove the last strip. "How in the world has Catherine not put an end to this?"

"Anne has probably convinced her otherwise." I reply, giving Anna a peck on the cheek before gathering supplies.

"JJ, what are you up to?" I blush slightly at the nickname Anna gives me as I review ny ingredients. _Simple, yes, but enough to get them to snap out it._

"Just a little breakfast surprise. Would you mind getting the hot sauce, tartar sauce, and soy sauce?" I laugh at Anna's disgusted face.

"What in the world are you making with this?" She asks, handing me the sauces. I smirk.

"I told you babe, a little breakfast surprise." The fourth queen hums, wrapping her arms around my waist and snuggling her face into my neck. _With everything that's been going on this week, plus life as a whole, it's rare for us to have small moments like these. Waking up this early has definitely been worth it, whether the plan works or not._ "If this cooks, I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to get them to eat this..." I admit. 

"Well..." Anna then whispers into my ear, to make sure no prank cams pick here us.

"It sounds like you just want some food." She laughs. _It's better than nothing._

Catherine Parr

Seeing that my door is cracked open, I successfully open the door and catch the bucket that was sitting on top of it. I briskly get ready and make my way downstairs, seeing as I'm the last one awake again.

"Cath, it's all set up, come join us." Jane calls out as I maneuver my way to the table. I check the chair, making sure it's prank free, before sitting at next to Kitty. The beheaded cousins are shooting competitive glares at each other, Catherine is drinking her tea, and Jane and Anna are have started eating. Since breakfast is currently prank free, I reach for my cup and take a sip. I'm expecting coffee, but instead a salty taste fills my mouth that should not be inside my drink. Out of shock, I spit out the liquid, coughing at the taste.

"There's soy sauce in my cup." I say out loud to the table, but mostly toward the first and second queens, who still haven't backed down from the prank war. Despite my distress, Anne bursts out in a fit of laughter before taking a bite out of her waffle. Her reaction is...different to say the least. She covers her mouth, immediately reaching for the water and downing it.

"Hot sauce." Anne says in between deep breaths. Kitty, who was about to take a bite out of her eggs, suddenly decides to take a closer look. Cautiously, she puts a smaller piece into her mouth before wincing at the taste; but unlike Anne and I, she has the willpower to swallow.

"Tartar sauce." Catherine pushes her plate away from her. _Okay......so that leaves....._ As if our minds were in sync, we all turn to Jane and Anna, who seem to be eating their breakfast in peace. 

"Now that I have your undivided attention," Anna starts. "Would all of you stop pranking each other? Like, for a good month; or more even? I'm not telling you to straighten yourselves out because, come on, that's kind of impossible now." The red queen jokes, earning a smirk from the cousins. Jane continues the talk.

"We just wish you all would stop. Take a look around the house." Jane says, gesturing to our surroundings. The house is a wreck, abandoned pranks and tricks scattered across various parts of the household. _Oh god. Did we do this?_ "We're lucky no one's gotten seriously hurt yet. Do you know how long you've been up to this?" I open my mouth to answer before realizing I have absolutely no idea, closing my mouth again. The other queens shake their heads. "10 days. 10 days of pointless fighting and pranking, with no rest whatsoever. Do you understand? This needs to stop." _If anyone can make us feel guilty, it's Jane._ Catherine, Anne, Kitty, and I avoid eye contact with the red and grey queens. In one chorus, we apologize, still not making eye contact. From my peripheral vision, I see both Anna and Jane giving us motherly nods, and I know that they've forgiven us.

"Now, I know that Catherine usually takes this role of leader." Anna speaks up. "But Jane and I think that you all should clean the house as punishment." The fourth queen declares, resulting in a groaning Anne and a whining Kitty.

"But it's soooooo mucchhhhhhhhh!!!" Anna raises an eyebrow, and Kitty shushes herself, understanding what Anna's intentions are. _We got ourselves into this mess, it's time to clean it up._ The rest of us nod. After a moment of silence, Anne speaks up.

"Before we put all this aside, I'm declaring Jane and Anna the winners, just for ruining breakfast." She declares with a joking tone, but I'm sure we all agree, as laughter bursts from our group.

"Whatever you say, Anne. Now, let me go get our _actual_ breakfast."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any feedback is HIGHLY appreciated, thanks!
> 
> And I do feel like I made Catherine out of character with this, but........yea
> 
> This is all just pretty bad but we’re gonna post it anyway.


End file.
